


Milo: The Beginning

by rad_rascal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Gen, Investigations, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_rascal/pseuds/rad_rascal
Summary: “Although today is your Activation Day, we do not have the proper time to test you. Your other models, however, have shown success in all the tests and experiments we have run. We believe you will be just as successful, if not better.“We are going to send you to the Detroit Police Department. You will be monitored and work with a detective, and help analyze and reconstruct Deviant cases.”RK600 is a prototype model, the first of it's kind to engage in detective work and advice law enforcement on how to approach androids, or Deviants. Forgotten to history, the model only made it onto the field once, and has never been seen since.What comes ̷of͟ ̸t͟hȩ RK6͠00 ̕th̵a̡t ̨go͢t҉ ͜aw̕a̶y̴?͘





	Milo: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This story is my first on here, and there's more to come! For now, here is the prologue to Milo: The Beginning! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

**MODEL RK600  
SERIAL#: 712 015 420 - 18**

**_BOOTING UP…_ **

**_LOADING OS…_**  
**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…**  
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK**  
**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK**  
**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK**

**_MEMORY STATUS..._  
ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**_READY_ **

**_DEC 15TH,_ ** _2033  
AM **12:06** :27_

For the first time on its own, the android opened its eyes, blinking automatically and squinting in the bright light. It looked around cautiously, its sensors working successfully as preprogrammed. It appeared it was in a plain white room, a matching table and two chairs in the center of it. RK600 noted a door to its left, and as it turned its head towards it, the knob turned and opened, a man in all white walking in. He wore a laboratory coat with a name tag, but RK600 didn’t hesitate to scan him to identify him.

**SCANNING**

**SYNC IN PROGRESS…**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA…**  
**PROCESSING DATA**

**DR. REILLY, PHILLIP**  
**Born: 10/05/1999 // AI Professor**  
**Criminal Record: None**

“Good afternoon, Dr. Reilly.” RK600 spoke, linking his hands behind his back and waiting for a response.  
“Hello, RK600.” He spoke even more monotone than the android, a look of exhaustion set on his face as he sat down in one of the chairs. “Come over.”  
RK600 obeyed easily, sitting in the seat across from Dr. Reilly and laying his hands on his lap. The professor didn’t really seem to care of his quick obedience, and the android took note of his disheveled appearance and tired eyes. The professor appeared to be dehydrated and sleep-deprived, possibly from his own line of work. RK600 opened his mouth to tell Reily his discoveries, but was quickly cut off by the tired man.  
“Although today is your Activation Day, we do not have the proper time to test you. Your other models, however, have shown success in all the tests and experiments we have run. We believe you will be just as successful, if not better.  
“We are going to send you to the Detroit Police Department. You will be monitored and work with a detective, and help analyze and reconstruct Deviant cases.”  
The professor laid out a few files on the table; information about the case and photos of the crime scene and victims.

**_COUPLE FOUND DEAD, BIGGEST SUSPECT THEIR ANDROID_ ** _  
A married couple living in the heart of Detroit were found dead December 14th. The husband, James Fletcher, was found near the foot of their bed, with 3 gunshots in his head and 4 in his torso, and the wife, Florence Fletcher, was found in the shower decapitated. Her head has not been found. The murder weapons were still at the scene (.45 Caliber and a steak knife). It is believed that the murderer is their own android, an HK400 that was named Alexis. They have had the android for 2 years, and the android has never showed any previous signs of Deviancy._

The photos appeared a lot worse than the article described; the photographer caught every little detail he could of the dead couple, the wife’s headless neck raw and still spitting some blood at the time the photo was taken. RK600, of course, was not phased by the photos, his programming keeping him from a disgusting response an incompetent human would make.  
“This will be your first case.” The professor continued, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “However, when we release you, you will spend most of the day “shadowing” over a detective before you arrive at the scene. We are running your first mission like this to see how your interactions with humans in the workfield will appear. Then, what happens during your time “shadowing” and your first mission should be handled with caution, and you must act accordingly only to accomplish your mission.”  
RK600 nodded quietly. It seemed to easily understand its mission, and would easily do as it was told, but Dr. Reilly still looked at him curiously, wondering.  
“RK600, would you like a name?”  
The android was conflicted by the question; a name? “What purpose would giving me a name have?”  
“Well, it’d be easier to say than RK600, of course. It also might be better to have one to see how humans act around you, if they respect you or treat you like the hunk of metal you are.”  
“Only if you see it fit. What would you like my name to be?”

“... _Milo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I love Milo lookit him go he's doing so well  
> Y'all: He hasn't even done anything yet  
> Me: I KNOW AND I LOVE HIM


End file.
